


The Lazulis

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Also fluff, Alternate Universe - Human, Babies, Bathroom Sex, Bathroom wars, Bathrooms, Birthday Sex, Cake, Comment because why not, Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Happy Birthday, Join us sinner, Like, Love you all :), Nobody Loves You The Way I Do, Peri gets pregnant, Peri gives birth, Pregnancy, Smut, Smut in chapter 8, TWID, Twins, Worth It, Yandere Lapis, Yeah I know you want it, god it was boring, had to google that, lots of fluff, spoiler lol, they have babies, ultrasound, wow no kidding, yummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Request: Life of Lapis Lazuli -mafia boss- and Peridot -cinnamon roll- in the wild ride of parenthood.





	1. Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nobody Loves You The Way I Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654068) by [Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse/pseuds/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse). 



> TWID Tumblr: https://su-mafia-yandere-lapidot-au-blog.tumblr.com/
> 
> Request can go on the comments or here: https://aphrodite-goddess-of-fluff.tumblr.com/

Considering how awful had been the first part of her life you would understand why Lapis had never been much of a believer when it came to religion, but right now she would gadly fall to her knees and start singing praises to whoever sick jokester was running this game.

After all, she had fallen in love with an angel and her current life was her exact definition of paradise.

Meeting Peridot was the best thing that could have ever happened to her, better than anything that she could have ever dreamed of. Before her, life was gray, stale, meaningless. She had no purpose. But now she could feel the sun smiling at her every single day as she flew through bright blue skies with wings as light as water.

Who knew that old rusty garage door was actually holding the gates to heaven.  

They had gotten married over five years ago, after Lapis spending months planning a big fancy proposal that she never actually got to do because Peridot beat her to it. She caught her completely off guard, leaving her a warm, spechless mess. Just like when they first met.

_Damn she got me good. Still does._

The bluenette couldn’t help grinning like the smitten idiot she knew she was when that thought crossed her mind, the hole thing still sounded absolutely crazy. For the longest time the tanned woman had been one of the most feared, powerful criminals in all Beach City and that adorable little nerd had her wrapped around her little finger in a matter of hours, she hadn’t even tried. And Lapis wouldn’t want it any other way.

Warm smile still on her face, she took out her keys and pushed the door open to the house she had been living in for the last two years and a half.

She cheerfully announced; ‘Peri, I’m home!‘ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this story, hopefully you too!!!
> 
> Comments and Kudos please, they really motivate me. Thanks!!!


	2. Meet the siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the lovely offspring!

‘Lapis!’ As soon as the mentioned stepped into her home she was greeted by her wife of five years, who in Lapis’ eyes still looked as gorgeous as the day they met. She also happened to be holding the fruit of their love: a beautiful baby boy, who was currently asleep in her arms.

‘Hey sweetie.’ She walked over to her wife and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. ‘Where’s Chrysy?’

As soon as she made that question she felt a light tug on the lower part of her right pants’ leg, looking down she met a pair of bright, cheerful eyes and a cute little giggle. 

'Mah!’

'Oh, there you are!’ The toddler extended her little arms as in asking to be picked up, and Lapis was more than happy to comply. Once she had her at face reach she made sure to blow a raspberry on her cheek, inciting a fit of giggles and tiny laughs from the infant. Peridot couldn’t help but giggle at the display too, it was just so adorable seeing Lapis play with their daughter like that.

'You got the stuff, right?’ Peridot looked over at the groceries the tanned woman was carrying on her other hand. It was quite big, and heavy too she guessed. She was carrying it all while holding a 6 pound child and she wans’t even tired!. That was another thing that made Lapis so impressive, even if she wasn’t on an intensive exercise routine anymore she still managed to stay fit and strong as ever.

'You know I did’ said the taller girl in a seductive tone, earning an amused eyeroll in response. They had run out of milk (what a cliché) and another bunch of things like salt, toilet paper, and cookie cats. You know, typical household stuff.

'Tell you what; I still have to put Pumpkin to bed, how about you do the same with Chrysy and then we cook some dinner together?’ Peri proposed as she gently rocked the little boy in her arms, making sure of not waking him up. Because if she did he would want to play like every second he was awake, it was adorable but not very desirable at 2:00 in the morning even if both worked from home most of the time.

'Sounds lovely’ Lapis kissed her wife again, earning a faint 'ick!’ from the child she was holding, and proceeded to walk alongside her now Queen straight into their childrens room. Their house had enough rooms for each kid to have their own, but they wouldn’t dream of separing the twins.

That’s right. Lapis and Peridot were proud parents of adorable twins.

To Lapis (and obviously Peridot as well) they were the most perfect creatures to ever come to existance. They were sweet and cute and not to mention just as warm hearted as her beloved wife, Lapis never would have expected to be blessed with such a wonderful family. Neither did Peridot.

But again, there were a lot of things they hadn’t expected back then…


	3. Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go back in time to see how things turned out to be.

She could still remember it like it had only been a year and a half ago. That was probably because it had been a year and a half ago. Regardless! She could still see it vividly in her head, just like an old home made movie.

Nevermind the fact they had filmed a home made movie about the most relevant events of this life they were leading right now.

Take the moving, for example. After spending the first two years and a half of their lives abroad, traveling around the world, revisiting their homelands and just relishing in their mutual love they finally came back to Beach City and decided to buy a nice cozy house in a somewhat recluded area of Lapis’ district. Sure they could have easily afforded some luxurious mansion but considering they were both criminals they didn’t want to draw attention. Hell, even if they weren’t they still wouldn’t want it, Peridot was way too shy and Lapis as impatient as ever. 

Then, the pregnancy.

Ah, pregnancy. Such a beautiful stage in a womans life, filled with so much enchantment and beauty. Not to mention your body is overrun by a foreign identity who gets to be in charge of your decisions, eating habits, sleep schedule and your overall confidence on your parenting skills and general value as a human being. It’s like a preview of what the rest of your life will be like once the little devil is actually here.

Of course, to you it’s absolutely worth it. All of it, because from the second you were certain there was, indeed, a tiny to-be human in there, you swore to cherish and care for it with your heart and soul for the rest of your life and you just can’t wait untill it’s finally here so you can shower it with all the love you’re capable of. Or at least according to Lapis, who would only renew these vows every time she saw her radiant wife and the big lump on her belly. Whenever she laid her hand on top of it she could feel their baby kicking, tossing and turning or her peaceful heartbeat, which made Lapis’ speed up instinctively. To her it was just overwhelmingly beautiful. 

‘It’s still an early stage and she’s already acting like she’s the protagonist of a kung fu movie.’ Said Peridot with a warm smile, earning a giggle in response. ‘I swear she’s gonna be as stubborn as you.’

‘Uhm, excuse me? Who was the one that had to be convinced by the doctor herself to be the one to carry the baby again?’ Shot back the blunette in a teasing tone.

At this the shorter girls cheek reddened and she stuck her tongue out -a witty comeback no doubt- which only got her a tender kiss on the cheek. After that loving exchange they continued snuggling under the afternoon sun in the safe privacy of their cared for garden. 

The flowers were blooming, their scent impregnating the air and making it easier for Lapis to relax and revisit memory lane. 

It had been a crazy 4 months…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Again, comment or leave a kudo please. 
> 
> I got a family to care for. With kudos. Yes...


	4. Technical Difficulties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini chapter, I was in finals at the time.

Now that she thought about it, the pregnancy itself hadn’t been the thoughest part of the process. And no getting the permits hadn’t been the hard part either, turns out you can always rely on peoples corruptness to turn a blind eye on you being a dangerous criminal as long as you give them enough cash to keep them busy.

Getting a donor had been kind of easy too, even if it did take quite the time to find the perfect candidate (Lapis was still hang up on that requirement). It was obvious at this point what had been more difficult from the start.

 _Convicing Peridot_ to be the one to get pregnant had been quite the ride.

And not because of the side effects involved -sure, morning sickness, mood swings and weird cravings are every womans dream, but choosing one out of two women for the job is pretty complicated when they are both madly in love with each other and start fighting like grossly cute highschoolers.

She could still remember it like it was yestarday. Definitely the most serious yet ridiculous argument she had ever had with Peri, and one time they had a three day argument about the right way to pronounce the word ‘egg’.

Don’t ask.


	5. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis is more persuasive than you'd think.

‘You want kids?!’

Lapis didn’t know whether to be worried or amused at her girlfriends’ expression right now, eyes wide and moth gape open, not to mention she had even spat out her drink like they were in a romantic comedy. Somehow, even if there was a faint trail of drool on her rosy red face Peridot still managed to be the most adorable person in the world to the tanned girl.

Lapis had casually mentioned the topic as they both sat on the couch of her house, chilling after a long day at work. Fine, maybe not so casually. They had been dating for a while, and considering the unspoken agreement they had about spending the rest of their lives together (someday one of these dorky girls would have to propose and make it official, but they didn’t want to rush it. Okay, Peridot didn’t want to rush it), it had passed enough time since their first kiss to make Lapis conclude this was the right moment to have ‘the talk’.

No, not  _that_  talk. Relax.

She means the talk about the future, where they were going, their hopes and plans, what did they both wanted to be the next step down the road later in their lives. You know, the kind of talk every young couple has at some point.

'Well, don’t you? Wouldn’t you like to start a family my love?’, Lapis grabbed a napkin and started cleaning her lovers face -who jokingly tried to swatt her hand away- and added in a slighty worried tone a small, ‘With me?' 

The Hawaiian was certainly hyper aware there was a chance Peridot wouldn’t be too excited about having kids with her. After all, even if the blonde was undoubtedly in love with her -something she would never say enough thanks for- she couldn’t deny the fact that being in a relationship with her and having a family together were completely different things. What if Peridot didn’t want this to be long term? What if she didn’t trust Lapis enough to have a child with her? What if she actually had been planning to break up with her the entire time? What if-

She was brought back to reality by the warm feeling of soft lips pressing against her own. It took her a moment to process what was happening, but soon enough returned the kiss with quite the eagerness. God, Peridot always managed to catch her off guard, and she always made it look so easy! Every time Lapis started burning herself up with those intrusive thoughts the blonde would always find a way to cool her down, whether it was with small gestures, words of reassurance or her loving kisses.

Needless to say kisses were Lapis’ favorite relaxing method.

‘Of course I do my angel. I love you so, so much, there’s no one else in the world I would ever want to start a family with’, said the Greek girl in a soft yet assuring voice, ‘I’m just…kinda worried about it’.

‘What do you mean? Is it because of the money? I know it’s not exactly clean but you know I make more than enough-‘ the bluenette stopped her 100 mile a minute rambling when her tiny girlfriend put a finger on her lips, indicating her to shut up already and listen.

‘Baby, I know that! You’re a great provider, –even if I’m still not so happy about how you earn that money- I’m sure we could have a million babies and still be far from going broke.  Besides, it wouldn’t matter. You know I would gladly live the rest of my life in an old barn in the middle of nowhere if I had to, as long as you’re there with me.’, Promised the greek girl. Lapis couldn’t help her wide smile at hearing that, and she would have said something in reply but Peridot wasn’t finished.

‘It’s just, even when I  _would_  like to have kids I don’t know if it would be a good idea. I’m not sure if we are suited to be parents, especially me. I can’t even take care of myself, and raising a kid it’s a lot of responsibility and knowing many things beforehand and we don’t even have good role models to base our parenting skills on to begin with’

She looked down on her hands at that point, she must have been thinking about her mother and how terrible she was both to her and her family, specially her father. Or maybe she was thinking about Blue Diamond and all the pain she had inflicted on Lapis, something that wouldn’t have happened if the taller girl’s parents hadn’t abandoned her on the devil woman doorstep in the first place.

Peridot was right, neither of them had good role models to guide them in this.

Lapis wasn’t going to back down though.

‘Princess, it doesn’t matter what happened in the past, no matter how much it hurt. Sure we had crappy parents and crappy childhoods but that doesn’t mean we can’t try and be different than them, and it definitely doesn’t mean we can’t give our kids the best lives anyone ever had. We both survived everything life ever felt like throwing at us, and we have learned so many things without any help rather that from our friends. They are our true family, my love. They helped us grow; they helped us learn how to live this crazy life of ours, they helped us find each other.’ Lapis took her lovers small hands and held them between her own. They were always so soft and warm, and never failed to make her feel more secure. ‘And you taught me the greatest lesson of them all: how to love’  

With this the bluennete leaned forward to capture her lovers lip in a tender, incredibly sweet kiss. A kiss she hoped expressed all the love she felt for her, all the effort she was willing to do to protect her, to cherish her, to keep her happy and to give her the life and the future she deserved.

When she opened her eyes again she was greeted by Peris flushed face, her eyes shining as she gave her an adoring gaze. God, can she get any cuter?!

‘Alright then’, said the blonde, ‘if you’re sure about this then I’m in’. She then proceeded to wrap her arms around Lapis, scooping closer for cuddles as she let out a content sigh.

That’s it; Peridot would always find a way to get even cuter.

‘I’ll always be sure, as long as you’re by my side’. The tanned woman embraced her and began petting her golden hair, earning a faint purr in response. ‘As long as you’re with me, we can accomplish anything. Because we’re in love, and have so much love to give, and the best is yet to come’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay babies!!


	6. Choosing the Oven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis is really determined in getting her Peri wife pregnant.
> 
> Might need some convincing first.

Some time had passed since they had that talk. Maybe a couple years even, to Peridot it felt like it had happened only yesterday. Time really flies when you spend it building a future with the one you love.

She could still see it in her head like some sort of homemade movie; the talking followed by some beautiful months of carefree fun, the proposal brainstorming that somehow ended in a simple, yet heartfelt confession of desire to spend the rest of her life next to her blue haired angel, not that it hadn’t been obvious already. Just unspoken. Not since that day though.

Then the wedding –also known as happiest day of her life- with a probably way too long honeymoon spent traveling around the world, visiting all those places they had been wanting to see at least once in their lives.

Finally, they had settled down in a beautiful, spacious house and had started planning on having their first child. The perfect addition to their new born family.

Even if they had already cleared out many things about the topic, certain details were still being worked out. This was to be expected of course, considering how both females were quite a handful and stubborn as can be but after months of preparation, discussions and heated arguments followed by equally heated make out sessions, you could say things were going well.

Take the pregnancy, for example. They had already figured out everything else: which room was for the new baby, agreeing on not going on missions and just working on financial,  _not_  dangerous transactions at least for a couple years, how many kids they wanted to have –two, one to hold for Lapis and another for Peridot, the bluenette was very insistent on that- and not caring what gender they were. Two boys, two girls, one and one, it didn’t matter. They would love them all the same.

No, the real problem was  _who_  was to get pregnant. Of course, it wasn’t much about them not wanting to carry the baby or deal with the secondary effects that were part of the package, that was a given. It was more about the lamest, corniest competition of  _no they’ll be cuter if_ you _have them don’t argue with me you adorable jerk_.

‘But Lapis!’, the blonde whined as they sat on the spacious couch in their living room, ‘it’ll be way better if you’re the biological mother! Just think about it, they’ll be tall, strong, beautiful, fearless, witty, the whole package!’

The tanned woman couldn’t stop herself from blushing deep red at this unashamed throwing out of compliments; did Peridot really see her that way? When did she ever manage to earn such a high opinion of this beautiful goddess?

Still, she wasn’t going to let her wife win so easily. She too had her own motives to want the adorable little woman to be the birth mother of their children, very good motives if she could say so. She wouldn’t risk the innocent angels inheriting her crazy and was dead set on her dream of seeing little baby Peris roaming the world, which was also the reason adoption was out of the question for her. This wasn’t going to be easy though.

‘As much as I love hearing those words coming from you, -and I really, really do- I have to disagree. They’ll be way cuter if they come from you’. She kissed her cheek as she laid an arm over her shoulder. ‘If they have your genes, they are guaranteed to be extra cute, lovable and sweet. And don’t tell me you aren’t curious to see what your triangle hair would look like in a baby.’

She ruffled her blonde mess of a hair while saying this, the Greek girl groaning in response but Lapis could tell by the smile on her face she wasn’t really mad and this encouraged her to continue.

‘Not to mention how smart they would be! I bet they would grow to become doctors or lawyers or whatever takes a lot of intelligence these days, maybe they’d even finish school sooner than you did.’ She said cheerily.

‘I guess…but…’ Peridot looked away, a mixture of worry and concern in her features. She knew her blue haired wife must have sensed there was something more behind her protests because she took her hand with her own and softly enquired.

‘What’s wrong sweetie?’

She let out a slow sigh, ‘It’s just, I don’t know if I want the kids to be like me. I’m all brains and no muscles and ridiculously short and- mph!

She couldn’t continue her self-depreciating monologue since the Hawaiian had ambushed her with a surprise kiss, rendering her speechless. The blonde closed her eyes, letting herself enjoy the moment and was about to open her mouth and let this turn into another heated make out session but Lapis pulled away, her voice filled with a serious tone.

‘Peridot, you know I don’t like it when you say those things about yourself. I hate it, actually. And you know why? Because none of it it’s true. You are the most amazing person to ever come to existence and everything about you is amazing, from your wild golden mane to your cute little toes. And that’s only the outside. You’re generous, incredibly kind, gentle, and brilliant, you also have a heart of gold and the brightest smile I’ve ever seen, not to mention your innate ability to be adorable at all times. Any child that shared even just a  _fraction_ of DNA with you would be destined to be absolutely wonderful, because you’d be the one to give them all those amazing qualities. And I promise I will always be there at your side, we’ll raise them together with all the love we are capable of giving and it’ll be great. I’ll protect you and all of them from everyone and  _anyone_  who dares mess with my family; I’ll make sure they are safe and happy until they are old enough to protect themselves and decide to explore the world on their own. Until then, we’ll be happy and safe, the four of us. Together.’

With such an amazing monologue Peridot could only stare.

Wow, just,  _wow_.

The shorter girl went completely mute. That was amazing, how was it so easy for Lapis to come up with such stunning words? How could she express so much love so easily?  How could she keep trying to fight her on this?

She couldn’t.

So she didn’t.

‘Fine, you win. You little smooth talker.’ Peridot relented with a happy sigh as she rested her head on her lover’s shoulder, making her giggle in response. ‘But I hope you’re ready to put up with an overall hormonal mess of a wife for the next nine months.’ She looked up at her with a playful smile and mischievous eyes.

‘For you dear, I’d do it for eternity. And I’d still be begging for more.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWID Tumblr: https://su-mafia-yandere-lapidot-au-blog.tumblr.com/
> 
> Requests on the comments or here: https://aphrodite-goddess-of-fluff.tumblr.com/
> 
> Sooooooooo much reassurance
> 
> But we all need that don't we?


	7. Double Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot get extraordinary news when they go to the doctor for a check up.

Honestly the more you thought about it the crazier it seemed.

There she was, the respected and feared Lapis Lazuli, mafia leader of the entire area of the West Coast, giddy and giggly as a highschooler as she waited for the doctor to finish the ultrasound on her 17 weeks pregnant wife. Said pregnant of course was Peridot, the love of her life.

She still couldn’t believe how fast the last 4 months had happened. Not to mention the time prior.

Before that meeting they had already gotten ready the baby’s room, it was nice. Of course until now it was generic stuff, such as a crater, some plushies and learning toys –you’d think that was Peridot’s doing but actually it was Lapis- and many soothing paintings that came from none other than both the blue haired girl and her tiny lover, since they couldn’t know the gender of the baby yet.

After that, the hardest part.

 _Choosing a donor_. The man that would provide the Y chromosome needed for their baby to develop inside the Greek girl’s belly.

That had been particularly difficult for many reasons.

Reason A: they didn’t know anyone they would want to be the biological father of their kids, since the only close males in their lives were Steven and his dad and we can all agree that would have been awkward for everybody if they chose either of them.

Reason B: to find the right donor you need to go through any available records that the insemination center is willing to provide, then you have to pay Pearl again to search the guys’ background to check the information wasn’t wrong or forged,

And reason C: even after all the above being completed; it was still near impossible choosing a donor when one half of the couple was a hopeless perfectionist and the other half was an insecure train wreck.

God they still aren’t sure how they finally agreed on one guy.

But they did, a very nice one if they could say so. His name to us is confidential information since it was on private records, but if there’s something you can be certain of is that the guy was very polite, extremely friendly yet composed and calm. He was also quite handsome, slightly muscular since he needed his looks as guitarist in a quite successful band and had soft ginger hair because of his Irish inheritance. He had good grades too, no criminal record or any allergies neither addictions they should be concerned about, nor any aggressive behaviors or any of the above in any member of his family. Don’t ask how they know that.

After the selection forms were filled the blonde went through the procedure required for the insemination to take place. In all honesty it was quite uncomfortable and somewhat invasive –it was her lady parts we’re talking about- but Lapis was next to her the entire time and made sure everything was according to formalities; the doctor was a woman so it wasn’t too awkward for anybody and it was strictly private and as little painful as possible.

Once that part was over and they both went home with tons of recommendations and advice from the center they just kept going with their lives as they waited for the time to confirm the insemination had been successful. They were obviously not buzzing on their seats the whole time.

A couple days later they did a pregnancy test just to be sure and when the little stick showed the result the tanned girl picked up her wife in absolute bliss, twirling her around as they both laughed and ended the moment they were sharing with a loving kiss.

It was positive.

The next four months were spent buying new baby goods, receiving baby showers –Steven’s idea of course- and reading entire libraries consisting mostly of parenting books, cooking tips and how not to screw up too much in neither of them.

Finally, after an endless waiting that felt like an eternity, the pregnancy was advanced enough to find out the gender of the baby. Not that it made the big difference to them, but they were both pretty eager to know if they were having a pretty little girl or an adorable little boy. Mostly because of the room decor they had to start picking out soon.

That was the reason they were there now, in the nice lady doctor’s room where the ultrasound procedure was taking place.

Peridot was lying down on her back in a white narrow bed, trying to make herself comfortable and be as relaxed as possible. It wasn’t much of a problem considering how easy the procedure steps were.

First she had to uncover the abdomen area, which was okay since she was wearing easy to slip up clothes (just a loose shirt), and after that she just had to stay still and try to hold back her giggles –the most beautiful sound in the world according to Lapis- as the doctor spreaded the gel over her belly, since it was the area to examined.

Just as explained to the bluenette and her wife, the purpose of the ultrasound gel was to enable good contact between the transducer -a small plastic square attached to the ultrasound machine by a thick cord- and the skin so the best images are obtained.

Said images would be recorded and displayed on a medium sized monitor with a keyboard in front, part of the ultrasound machine. The pictures showed on the screen would tell them everything they needed about their baby; gender, size, position, health, and other details that a couple of first timers like them would do anything to know.

‘Alright Ms Lazuli, I need you to hold your breath just for a moment please.’ The Sonographer politely requested, to which the blonde of course complied as she puffed her cheeks and stopped her breathing. After a couple seconds the doctor told her to stop and continued talking with a playful tone, ‘In all honesty ladies, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a bigger belly in such an early stage of the pregnancy, and I’ve served in the Netherlands.’

At this the soon to be parents laughed a bit. It was true Peridot’s belly was abnormally swollen by now, even if she was pregnant.

Obviously enough that was one of the reasons they scheduled that appointment as soon as possible. Even if the Greek woman didn’t feel anything out of the ordinary –except of the irresistible pumpkin cravings, God she had been eating a pumpkin cupcake just before the session started- the bump in her abdomen was getting bigger and bigger, and after some research they found out such size shouldn’t have happened at least until the third trimester. They didn’t really think something was wrong, but wanted to make sure while there was still time.

Now, they were both watching intently at the doctor as she tried to find the exact place where the baby was located to give the best quality images and calm down their anxious hearts.

Suddenly, the Sonographer straightened up as she put all her focus on the images being processed and turned to the couple, ‘Well Ms and Ms Lazuli, here we have them! The results we’ve been waiting for!’

The lady almost yelped when a blur of blue appeared on her shoulder, Lapis had been sitting next to Peridot a second ago but had practically teleported in front of the monitor and right next to her head at the mere mention of the images. Of course if you glanced at the pregnant girl you’d see she was just as focused on the screen as her wife, both their breaths hitched and eyes wide as saucers.     

However, as the results were slowly downloaded for analysis, something seemed to be…. _off_ , when you saw it.

Mostly because the picture, supposed to show a clear view of the baby, looked more like an anthropomorphic cloud.

What the heck was going on?

‘Doctor, what is this?!  _Where’s our baby_?!’ Lapis nearly yelled, she was still getting a hold of her emotions after all this years and right now she was going through a roller coaster.

And like in any roller coaster, someone was bound to scream in terror when unleashed.

Fortunately Peridot was fast to catch her, ‘Sweetie, please calm down, I’m sure there is an explanation…’ She looked at the doctor with pleading eyes, trying to stay calm for her wife but clearly afraid as well.

The woman in the white coat didn’t seem to be listening to the tanned girl’s rampage though, she was just staring at the machine’s monitor with a thoughtful look on her face. Suddenly, she spoke up.

‘Yeah…it makes sense…the heartbeat…the blurriness…the unusual size…it fits!’ She stood up and headed towards the door rapidly but not before turning to them and ordering, ‘You both wait here for a moment, there’s nothing wrong with the baby but I’m almost a 99% sure there’s something going on behind the scenes.’

‘ _Behind the_ \- doctor what is happening? Where is the baby and- Wait don’t leave come back right now!!’

Before Lapis could muster another word the woman had already disappeared from sight and into one of the rooms in the back of the establishment, leaving both of them and their unanswered questions hanging. They just stayed sat, Peridot doing her best to convince her wife not to strangle the nice woman once she was back in the room.

A couple of minutes later the doctor swung the door open with a wide grin on her face, completely undisturbed at the blue haired girl’s furious glare.

She stood up in front of them and began her speech, ‘Ladies, I’m terribly sorry for making you wait without any explanation. I know you must be extremely worried by now but I can certainly assure you there’s nothing wrong with your babies.’

Well that’s good but-

WAIT  _WHAT_?!  _BABIES_??!!!

‘The results provided by the radiologist in the backroom show the indisputable truth, the explanation to why the measure of you belly was presumably too advanced, why the picture shown in the ultrasound was so unclear –in all fairness the machine is quite old but still- and the synchronized heartbeats that sounded like one.’

Well if we started speaking of heartbeats maybe we should mention the couple’s since they are racing like cheetahs right now. The doctor beamed as she said;

‘Ms and Ms Lazuli, it’s my honor to announce to you the good news: you’re undoubtedly pregnant with twins. Congratulations!!’

...

...

‘Umh, Ms Lazuli? Ms Lazuli?  _Congratulations_?’

As much as she tried getting their attention, none seemed to react.

Peridot was simply frozen, both inside and out. Somehow her brain still managed to process half cooked thoughts and overwhelming emotions that only made her lighter on the head. Just…twins…when did…how…this was… _Incredible_! She couldn’t believe it! Twins! TWINS!!!

As soon as her soul came back to her body she smiled wider than she had ever had in her life and loudly exclaimed, ‘OH MY STARS!! I can’t believe this, it’s amazing! You heard that Lapis? We are having twins!! TWINS!!! Lapis? LAPIS!’

In case you haven’t noticed, the reason for the alarm in her voice was the interestingly enough fact that as soon as she turned her head to share the excitement of the news with her courageous, fearless wife the blonde realized she was no longer by her side. Well, not exactly.

She was on the floor.

Passed out.

 _Oh dear_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWID Tumblr: https://su-mafia-yandere-lapidot-au-blog.tumblr.com/
> 
> Requests on comments or here: https://aphrodite-goddess-of-fluff.tumblr.com/
> 
> OMG TWINS!!!!! So beautiful!!!
> 
> Isn't it great?! Also I had a lot of fun with the ending, Lapis the great and fearless mafia boss passed out after finding out she's gonna be a twins mom.


	8. Happy Birthday to you, to you and to you too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis has a very, VERY happy birthday

“HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAY TOOO _YOUUUUUUU_!!∼”

Cheers and claps broke upon the cozy living room as Lapis blew the nice set of candles on top of her blue birthday cake, the sound of click and a flash in the air as her dear wife took a picture.

“Happy birthday sweetie.” Peridot gave her a peck on the cheek, making her blush and grin madly.

Meanwhile Steven was already cutting the cake, a task everyone agreed belonged to the boy at every party since it was quite a hassle nobody liked. Somehow he enjoyed it, like mostly anything else in his life. He laid one generous slice on a paper plate and offered it to Lapis. “First slice is for the birthday girl!”

“Thank you Steven!” She took a bite at the food in front of her and moaned a little in delight. “This is so good! Where did you get it?”

“We baked it actually!” Pearl answered cheerfully, “Sheena and me took care of it, Garnet helped too. But honestly we all have to thank Peridot for the idea, she was the one to ask.”

The blonde smiled sheepishly, “It’s just, a bought cake didn’t feel special enough, you know? And I know how much you like their pastries and sweets, and I’m not much of a cook anyways so-”

She didn’t get to finish as she was quickly wrapped in strong arms, Lapis’ voice sweet like honey, “I love you so much princess. Thank you.” She loosened up their grip to kiss her, inciting an adorable blush.

Then she turned her attention to her friends. “Thank you too, all of you. This is my best birthday so far, I’m so happy to have you here with us. With me.” She was as sincere as the smile on her face.

“Aww, Lapis loves us!” Steven squeezed his own cheeks with his hands, his eyes full of stars. Then he launched towards the tanned girl and gave her a bear hug, she was laughing the whole time as she hugged him back.

“Man, Lazuli showing affection? To someone _other_ than P-dot? I think I’m gonna pass out, it’s just too much for me!” Amethyst said in a mock voice and then proceeded to over dramatically pretend-faint, earning giggles and sniggers from everyone in the room and an irritated growl in her direction.

It had been 5 months already since that visit to the doctor and she still got teased endlessly for it. She just had been too shocked ok? She was told she was going to be a mother of twins! How could she _not_ faint at then news? Honestly, what else did you expect?

From a mafia boss?

Anything else, probably.

Still, to her it was plenty justified. That visit to the doctor changed their lives forever. Especially since the baby showers doubled almost as much as the thrill and happiness coursing through the future parents.

At the time Lapis didn’t know what to do, what to say, what she needed to stop crying tears of joy every time she glanced at Peridot’s belly.  She still couldn’t believe it, twins! TWINS!! Her beautiful, adorable wife was pregnant with twins. _Her_ babies, and she swore she could burst with joy every second she thought about it. She was married to Peridot, and they were pregnant with twins. It was just too amazing, too wonderful, too incredible. Too good to be true.

But it was, and the pictures of the ultrasound were proof enough. She could feel her heart grow about three sizes at the mere sight of them, her gorgeous unborn babies were so perfect already.

In all honesty the photos still showed a shapeless cloud, but the nice lady doctor explained them how to read the images correctly to make out at least a little of what the babies’ silhouette was like. Even then Lapis was still lost at first whenever she tried, blinking and squinting her eyes every time. But to her it didn’t matter, all she needed to know was that there were two healthy, beautiful babies inside her lovely wife. That, and another thing.

They were a boy and a girl.

And they loved them both so much.

It was so crazy, if you thought about it. They had gone to the appointment that day to find out if they were expecting a pretty little girl or an adorable little boy and the answer had been _both_. They were getting both, and they couldn’t be happier about it.

Lapis had gone so far as to trying to frame and hang the ultrasound pictures in the main room of their house, she was so proud and wanted everyone to know it. Needless to say Peridot would have none of it and made her take it down immediately, but that was fine with her. She was just too overwhelmed with happiness; she hadn’t stopped grinning from the second she woke up on the floor of the clinic. Not her proudest moment, but definitely the happiest.

However, it was still annoying how Amethyst would never let her live it down. She would always find a way to make a joke and tease her about it every time she visited, even on her birthday. Peridot didn’t _mean_ to tell them at the time, she let her slip during a conversation with Steven when they gathered to share the good news and Lapis never heard the end of it. Even then, she knew Peridot would have to tell them sometime.

It was just too funny.

Back to the present, Lapis was very thankful for her life. Even if the first half of it had been a never ending nightmare she swore she could do it all over again one thousand times, as long as she always wound up here. As long as she got to share her happiest moments with the people she loved, she didn’t care for the rest. As long as she had Peridot, everything would be worth it. Every time.

Speaking of Peridot, where was she? She looked up from her now empty plate and noticed her lover was no longer in the room.

Steven must have noticed the worry on her face because he was fast to explain, “Peridot went to the bathroom, said she would be back soon.”

That reassurance didn’t stop Lapis from getting up of course, saying she was going to check up on her. The tall girl was still as protective as the day she fell for the blonde, and now that she was pregnant she practically turned into her personal guard dog.

Walking towards the bathroom she heard some hushed grumbling, and when she opened the door a little she let out a small giggle. The reason Peridot was taking a little too much in coming back to the party was that she was desperately trying and failing to reach a set of towels on the top shelf they had had built in, looks like it becomes even harder for a short person to get something from a high spot when they are eight and a half months pregnant with twins.

“Let me, princess.” She approached the blonde from behind and easily grabbed the towels, earning a shy “thank you” in return. As the girl dried up her hands Lapis leaned on the counter next to the sink, “You know, if you needed help you could have asked.”

“Everybody was having fun in the party; I didn’t want to spoil it. Plus, I would have reached it! Eventually…” The blonde said that last part lowly, fully aware it was most likely untrue.

“Like you ‘eventually’ reached the cereal at the supermarket last week? After the store clerk handed it to you?”

“…yeah.”

They both laughed at this, the pregnancy had been quite the interesting experience. It got Lapis to see a completely different side of her lover, a side that only made her fall harder for her.

For example, if Peridot was cuddly when she met her the last few months she had become a real snuggling machine. She made it really hard for the Hawaiian to leave for work when every time she woke up she had her cute little arms wrapped around her. She would even hold her need to use the restroom just to spend more time between her arms! She was always so warm, and she made such an adorable little sound of content whenever she embraced her tightly. It was impossible to resist.

Then, there was the fact it had been pretty cold during most of the pregnancy. Of course the Greek woman came up with a solution, which was quite surprising to the bluenette when she walked into their bedroom to see her wife in the middle of a nest exclusively made of blankets and pillows. She had such a sleepy look of joy on her face Lapis just rested her shoulder on the door frame, letting out a sigh as she watch her sweetheart rest in their bed, protected from the cold by a fortress of warmth.

“You are staring.”

Lapis was brought back from memory lane by a soft whisper, looking up she met the adoring gaze of her princess and her shy little smile.

She walked from her spot and wasted no time in wrapping her arms around her, little pale arms reaching for her shoulders in return. Soon their lips met, sharing a deep yet gentle kiss that left them both with fluttery hearts and flushed cheeks.

Since air was something they both needed Lapis pulled back after a while. “I’m sorry my love, but you know I can’t help it. No matter how hard I try, my eyes will always go back to you. My beautiful princess.” She brushed her nose with her own, inciting a coy giggle from the shorter girl.

“Good. I wouldn’t want the woman I love more than anything looking at someone else, would I?”

“Someone else? Who are you talking about? I don’t see anybody here. Or anywhere really, it’s always just you and me, my love. Every day, all the time, all I see- is you. You are the one I need, the only one I’ll ever need. My heart belongs to you, and you only.”

She dived back into her lips, stealing more chocolate flavored kisses and heavy pants. She tried tightening their embrace and pull her closer but had to stop at the feeling of something kicking and squirming between them.

“Oops.” Peridot giggled, “Don’t forget about them, my queen. They need you too, as much as I do.”

Lapis smiled warmly at the swollen belly in front of her, “How could I forget about my favorite buddies? Are you both feeling good today? Or you feel like messing with mommy?” She knelt down and placed a hand on the spot the kicking was more prominent and rubbed gently, that always seemed to calm them down.

She heard her lover let out a laugh, “I swear Lapis, they are going to be as stubborn as you. I had to run to the bathroom because they wouldn’t stop punching my bladder.”

She giggled, “Would you like me to read to them? That always works, it’s almost as they are really listening to the stories.” She was now rubbing her stomach with both hands, trying her best to sooth her tired spouse and the little creatures inside her. At least she was, until she saw her squirm a little and heard a tiny giggle the blonde had tried to muffle with a hand on her mouth.

Looking up from her spot she smiled devilishly at the pregnant girl who tried in vain to let out a warning.

“No, Lapis _don’t_ I swear I’ll-AHAHAHAHAHAHANOOOOOOOO!”

Before she knew it the Greek girl was already victim to Lapis’ incessant tickling. She could barely stand as laughter and giggles left her moth, angels’ music to the bluenette’s ears. It was such a beautiful sound she would never let pass a chance to hear it, whether it was with bad jokes or moments like this. Especially since the pregnancy had made Peridot even more sensitive than she already was, and her pregnant belly was so huge it was difficult to keep it concealed from Lapis’ naughty touch.

Once the tanned woman was satisfied with the amount of joyful sounds she got out from her lover she ceased her tickling, letting her try and catch up her breath within ghosts of giggles. She straightened up and held her between her arms from behind, showering her forehead and cheeks with little kisses.

Once she was able to breathe normally the short girl sighed, “Dear God Lapis, you are impossible.” She smiled and nuzzled into her neck as much as she could from her position.

“True. But I’m yours. I belong to the three of you, now and forever.” She kissed her once more on top of the head and soon they were both looking down, eyes fixed on the soon to be addition to their household.

“I can’t believe how far we’ve come.” The blonde whispered, “If anyone had told me one day I would be carrying your babies…” She trailed off with a small laugh.

“If anyone had told me I’d ever be this happy…”

“You probably would have fainted.” Finished Peridot with a little smirk.

Lapis rolled her eyes in amused annoyance, “Et tu, my love?”

The other just giggled, “Come on, I had to! It was too funny.”

“Yeah, yeah. Good to know my silliness amuses you.” They kissed again, Peridot continuing their little chat.

“Honestly, I never thought I would ever be pregnant. Even if I somehow managed to find someone to have kids with I always thought I was too small for that. You have no idea how surprised I was when the doctor said I was just the right size.” She rubbed her own stomach, right above where the babies were hiding. “Do you think they’ll like me?” She added, her voice insecure and barely over a whisper.

“Of course they will!” Lapis promised, lots of affection in her voice, “You are absolutely wonderful and the most loving woman I’ve ever met. They will love you completely, just as much as I do.”

Peridot’ eyes became a little glassy that moment, not to mention her shaky smile. It would always be the same every time, Lapis’ devotion never failed overflow her heart with emotions. “Thank you, my angel.” She said between tiny sniffles, “I really needed to hear that.”

Lapis kissed her on the head once more. “I know. But I still don’t know how you can doubt yourself, you are perfect my love. To the very core.”

Peridot sighed, “I’m just a little worried. I’ve never been good with children.”

“You watch the same cartoons as them.”

“But I understand the in-depth plot line and how each character has-”

“Still cartoons.”

The shorter girl puffed her cheeks and looked away in defeat, making her lover laugh loudly and kiss her some more. This girl was cuter every day, she was so lucky to have her.

“Honestly, I’m just glad you are okay. I was worried you locked yourself up in the bathroom because Amethyst or Jasper were bugging you again.”

Peridot smirked a little, “Nyehehe, no, I’m sure last time was enough to make them think again.”

Ever since she got pregnant moving around had become a growing challenge to the short girl, mostly because of her growing belly. She would have trouble getting up after lying down, not to mention her already seen lack of ability to reach things from high places. And of course the Quartz sisters _had_ to tease her about it, sometimes putting things out of reach on purpose or sniggering quietly whenever she needed help getting up from the couch to use the restroom.

Normally Peridot didn’t mind, she knew how much of a pain the sisters could be when it came to the mocking department and she would always tease them back about something silly they had done recently. However as the pregnancy advanced she had started getting mood swings that turned her into an unpredictable, hormonal mess, and every time they tried to tease her chances were she would break down in tears. Then it would become a life or death game of ‘calm down the dorito before blue wife finds out and kills us’.

Last time they didn’t have the ice cream they used as tranquilizer for Peridot to stop crying and the moment Lapis walked into the room and saw stray tears running down pale cheeks the sisters knew they were goners. If the bluenette didn’t beat them up mercilessly right then and there it was only because Peridot begged her not to, since even in her sensitive state the blonde knew they didn’t mean to offend her and it was just the hormones getting the best out of her.

Even then, the death glare Lapis sent their way was enough to make them both more than hold back the next time they came up with a teasing remark about Peridot. And every other time after that one too. Until the Armageddon happened. They even tried making everything easy for the blonde, from Jasper carrying her wherever she needed to go to Amethyst constantly giving her sweets and blankets to wrap herself in. All with a look of nervousness and fear in their eyes.

It was amusing to say the least.

However, soon Peridot realized they were taking their time in the bathroom and the others might be getting worried.

“Should we get going?” She asked. Even then her hold on the blue haired girl didn’t loosen in the slightest. Almost as she wasn’t convinced herself about leaving each other’s arms.

“Nah, let’s stay here. I love holding you three.” Lapis shrugged at the suggestion and began rubbing her lover’s belly, still hugging her from behind.

Peridot laughed, “For how long you plan holding us hostage?”

“Forever. I told you since day one.”

The Greek girl let out a bark of a laugh at that, “Of course, how could I forget? Got knocked out and chained to a bed that night. So romantic.”

“You know me baby, I’m a sucker for love.” She inched a little closer, “Yours, specifically.” She kissed the shorter girl again, making her blush. That made her smile like a madman; she loved knowing the power she had on her. How easily she could make her blush, so cutely too.

The other just shook her head, giggling a bit, “Sweetie as nice as it is reminiscing about my kidnapping I’m afraid we can’t stay in the bathroom forever.”

“Why not? It’s pretty nice, got plenty space too. And don’t tell me you never dreamed of living in a bathroom.” Peridot knew now she was just being silly, which only made her laughter increase by the second, “Unless you try flushing yourself down the toilet again we’ll be fine.”

“Hey! I was having a pregnancy hormones-induced breakdown; they make anything seem like a good plan!”

“A master plan indeed.” The bluenette could be such a smarty pants sometimes and today was the proof, “Unfortunately, it doesn’t work that way. Amethyst proved it when we first moved into the house back when we all lived together.”

“Of course she did.” Peridot rolled her eyes in amusement. “Still, we have to go. The others are still waiting for us to come back to the party.”

“Let them wait. Right now you’re only mine.” She kissed her on the neck, inciting a shiver from the blonde. “Nobody is taking you from me.”

”Even if they all come together wondering what’s taking us so long?”

“I’ll fight them. There are plenty of weapons here, all at my disposal.” She turned her head to examine the room, “I can knock them out with the plunger, I can make their eyes itchy with soap or maybe shampoo if I’m feeling mean,” The girl in her arms was shaking violently at this point, trying her best to contain her snickering, “and I can challenge them to a toothbrush duel at dawn!” She mimicked some sword fighting motions with one hand, making the blonde burst in giggles and laughter, she was too much for her.

Peridot turned around, still laughing as she shook her head at the ridiculous woman, “You are crazy, you know that?”

“Yeah, I am. Crazy for you.” Lapis snaked her arms around her and brought her head down for another kiss, both melting instantly. It was always so nice when they shared a kiss, the whole world disappeared around them and the only sound was their hearts beating in synchrony. Lapis’ lips were softer than they looked, and always left her a sweet after taste every time they met her own.

However, at some point those gorgeous lips left her mouth and started travelling up and down her neck, and her soggy mind had barely enough time to process what was going on until she felt teeth sinking into her flushed neck.

She let out a yelp that quickly melted into a moan, “L-lapis? What are you doing?”

Lapis’ voice was breathy and filled with lust at that point, “What does it look like I’m doing?” She smirked, then her eyes travelled down to the swollen belly. “Better close your eyes kids, cause I’m about to do some _very_ bad things to mommy.”

As she continued the assault on her lover’s neck the short girl tried to reason between giggles and moans, “I, God Lapis you know I want this but-”

“But? If you’re okay with it I don’t see why not.” She grabbed her lover with surprising strength and sat her on the bathroom counter. Once she was sure the tiny woman wouldn’t slip off she continued nibbling and kissing her neck, making sure to suck on delicate skin after every bite. That would definitely leave a bruise, and Peridot was fully aware that it was the taller girl’s intention. She _loved_ leaving marks on her flesh to remind her and everyone else who she was with. Who she belonged to. 

“Lapis, I-ah! You, you know I want this but the others-”

She was silenced by a rough kiss, the bluenette’s arms wrapping around her neck shortly and keeping her head in place. “They can wait. Right now, it’s just us. All you have to think about it’s me.” She soon smirked again, her voice mockingly sweet, “Besides, it’s my birthday after all. Don’t you want me to have a happy birthday?”

The blonde laughed warmly, “You clod, you know what I mean.”

“I know, but I’m sure they don’t miss us. They looked like they were having fun when I left. And we’ve been taking so long they probably assumed we were doing it a long time ago anyways.”

Peridot blushed at the remark, knowing it was most likely true. With the pregnancy the hormones in her body went wild, to the point even an athlete like Lapis was afraid she couldn’t keep up with her never ending hunger. She wouldn’t let her go to sleep without a couple rounds every night that left the bluenette smiling like a dork but panting like she had run a marathon, and it was incredibly easy to accidentally turn her on during those months. Unfortunately, most of their friends noticed since she would grow randomly fidgety during their hangouts and drag Lapis with her to whatever secluded location they had in hand.

She was brought back to reality when the taller girl started sucking behind her ear, making her let out a breathy moan. She brought up her hands and tangled them in blue locks, pulling her close and batting her eyes shut. The kisses started travelling down towards her collar but had to stop since Peridot’s button up shirt blocked further access.

The pause didn’t last long of course, skilled hands were soon fumbling in front of the shirt and before the blonde knew it the garment had already hit the ground, followed shortly by her sports bra and the line of soon to be hickeys continued.

Peridot gasped as a warm tongue attached to her right breast, her nipples hard and sensitive causing her to moan loudly at the bluenette’s gentle nibbling and sucking. The other one wasn’t left unattended either, a tanned hand rubbing its fingers against the erect nipple before tugging it between them, alternating between pinching and twisting it slightly.

“Nya..Lapis,AH!” When Lapis bit down on her breast she almost lost it, her mind was completely hazed with desire at that point. All she wanted was the bluenette to take her attention to the area she needed it most and hoped that her wriggling and slightly arching of her back sent the message across.

Apparently it did, since she heard the taller girl let out a chuckle, “A little eager, are we.” She teased.

“Sh-shut up!” She put her hands on the sides of the taller girl’s head and brought her up for a sloppy kiss. “You did this to me. You made me fall for you, made me want you. Take responsibility.” She smiled naughtily, “Finish what you started.”

“But what if I don’t want to? What if I never want this to end?” After all, to Lapis this was like a dream. Having the blonde melting under her touch, quivering in pleasure, sighing contently at every sweet kiss from her lips, it was something to enjoy every second of it.

Suddenly the blonde’s breath was right next to her ear, “If you are a good girl and make me feel nice I promise to give you a very special birthday gift once the party is over. A gift so good you’ll be glad everybody left the house and can’t hear your screams.” She bit down on her ear gently, running her tongue on the top briefly.

Lapis whispered in a flustered tone her eyes wide at the suggestive promise as well as the nibbling on her ear, “Happy birthday to me…”

She immediately dived back into her wife’s neck and bit down putting more pressure into it as her hand snaked its way down the short girl’s pants rubbing furiously when she reached the front she was looking for.

The moan that left Peridot’s lips came straight from her chest whole body quivering in pleasure urging Lapis to go further. The teasing hand on her front was quick to travel back up and to the hem on her pants; soon she was met by dark blue eyes looking for permission to continue.

She let out a breathless ‘ _please_ ’ which was all the bluenette needed to slide her hand down into her pants searching for the blonde’s sensitive spot.

“AH!”

There it is!

Lapis gathered some wetness from the completely soaked entrance and started drawing slow circles around her clit teasingly so until her lover’s desperate begging prompted her to just press her thumb on it and rub furiously. This only incited high pitch moans and loud sobs of pleasure.

At that point Lapis judged her angel was aroused enough to push two fingers past her entrance, thumb still on her clit and making her let out a cry of her name. Her legs twitched in delight as the Hawaiian started pumping her fingers in and out of her, at first slow and gentle but soon growing in speed and roughness doing her best to reach deeper and harder into her wetness every time as she pushed her lover closer and closer over the edge.

“Ah, Lapis, oh my stars Lapis, LapisLapisLAPIS!”

The blonde repeated her name like a mantra, lost in pleasure and it was music to the bluenette’s ears. She went back to giving attention to the petite breasts licking and sucking the pink nipples in front of her.

“God Lapis, I, I didn’t think-AH!”

Lapis released her nipple with an audible ‘pop’ and gave it a long lick, “What, my love?” She licked again, “What didn’t you think? Tell me.” She allured, voice low and husky with desire.

“I, ah∼ I know it’s silly but-ah- I didn’t think you’d want me as much. Like this, e-eight months pregnant, all- AHHH!” She let out a scream when slender fingers pressed hard on the ball of nerves inside her making her pant heavily.

“How many times do I have to tell you princess. I love you, you are perfect and the most enticing woman I’ve ever met. Nothing you could ever do or say could make me want you any less.”

The blonde let out a small laugh as Lapis placed more kisses on her neck, “I know something that might work.”

“And what could that be, I wonder?”

“My water just broke.”

“…”

…

…

They just stayed there, frozen, paralyzed staring at each other. Then the bluenette was finally brave enough to pull out her fingers and glance down with eyes large as saucers at the hand she had been using to please her wife. There was a different kind of wetness covering her fingers now and also dripping down the blonde’s pants. She gulped.

“Oh.”

Then her face had a look of pure horror.

“OHMYGODWEHAVETOTAKEYOUTOTHEHOSPITALOHMYGOD-”

She felt a hand grab her by the arm and then deep green eyes were staring at her.

“Sweetie, please calm down. I know this is scary, I’m scared too, but I need you to stay with me. The contractions are not that bad, it means they are not coming out yet. There’s plenty of time to get our stuff and then you can drive me to the hospital, but I need you to help me get dressed into clean clothes. Remember what the doctor said last time, deep breaths ok?”

“Yeah, for _you_! The deep breaths were for _you_! How are you so calm when you are in labor?!” Lapis was having a hard time keeping her cool, this was the moment they had been waiting for and it caught her off guard.

Peridot just giggled and pecked her on the lips. “You are cute when you are nervous. And I’m calm because this is just the previous step to be holding our babies in our arms, and I’ve been waiting almost nine months for that to happen. But now please focus and help me put my shirt back on, I’ll go get ready while you tell the others alright?”

The bluenette just nodded and complied silently, too shocked by the situation and her lover’s calmness to muster a word.

As soon as they were both done dressing the shorter girl Lapis dragged her to the main room announcing the situation to the top of her lungs, panic rising upon everybody –even Garnet didn’t look as stoic as usual.

This was going to be a _very_ special birthday.

 

* * *

 

 

Four hours later they were in the hospital, Peridot’s contractions were so frequent when they arrived it was more than obvious the babies were coming and was immediately admitted into the delivery ward. She was laid down on a bed and told to let the contractions guide her through the birth, Lapis holding one of her hands and rubbing her back with the other the whole time.

Now the adorable little blonde was grunting and screaming at the top of her lungs as the contractions grew more intense and frequent by the hour. “AHHH, OH MY STARS WHY, God Lapis why did you do this to me? It hurts so much!”

Lapis knew the blonde didn’t mean it like that but she felt extremely guilty, “I’m so sorry my love, I wish I could take your pain instead…” She rubbed her back soothingly.

“Miss Lazuli, I need you to lie down a little more and listen to me.” Oh right, the doctor was there too. It was none other than Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran, better known as Connie’s mom. “I know it’s really painful but I need you to start pushing now.” She was in between the girl’s legs, looking down for signs of the babies’ arrival.

“I, oh my, I don’t know, I can’t-It burns so bad!”

“I know you can do this my love.” Lapis squeezed the hand she was holding, “You are really strong, and I’m here for you. You can do this.”

At the loving reassurance Peridot couldn’t help but smile a little, but it soon turned into a painful grimace as she was hit full force by another contraction. Another ear-shattering scream came out of her mouth and Lapis decided it was enough.

“DOCTOR!” She turned to the woman, “WHY ARE YOU ALLOWING THIS?”

Dr Maheswaran looked at her with her eyebrows screwed together in confusion, “Ms Lazuli I’m afraid I don’t unders-”

“My wife is in great pain and you are doing nothing about it! Aren’t hospitals supposed to provide painkillers and stuff?”

“Ms Lazuli we have already provided your wife with a generous amount of analgesics, supplying more or any other variety could be extremely harmful to both your wife and babies. Side effects include-”

“DO SOMETHING ELSE THEN!” She was seeing red at that point, “I swear to God or whatever flying sicko is watching right now if you don’t do something to help my princess stop hurting I’ll personally hunt you down and turn your life into a living nightmare just to make sure to finally slaughter you into pieces and feed you to my hyenas! HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?!”

Much to her credit Dr Maheswaran didn’t even flinch at that amazing display of aggressive death threats. All she did was sigh and reach for her pocket, Lapis could almost hear her muttering ‘ _Every time_ ’ under her breath. She was soon holding a cell phone like device, pressed one of its buttons and said in a monotonous voice, “Security to the delivery ward please.”

WHAT?!!

Before she knew it Lapis was being forcefully kicked out from the delivery room by two muscular men, all while spilling several complicated death threats and profanities that had Peridot wanting to laugh cry and face palm all at the same time. Soon the bluenette and the two hospital guards dragging her out were out of sight as the yelling and fighting sounds decreased progressively.

The blonde wanted to apologize for her wife’s behavior but the doctor wouldn’t let her.

“Don’t worry Ms Lazuli, this is just normal routine when you are in delivery duty. One of every three births includes several death threats at some point. Surprising, I know. Even though, I must say this is the first time I’ve been threatened with being fed to hyenas. Usually it’s mad dogs, one time the lions at the zoo.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Outside the ward Lapis was a complicated mess of emotions, she had wild hair from the fight with the guards (if you can call ‘being tossed out in a blink’ a fight) and the eyes under her eyes were deeper than ever. She was pacing around the waiting room, holding her hands together on her back nervously as sweat started flowing from her face.

The others were trying in vain to calm her down. “Don’t worry Lapis, I know Peridot is fine. Soon she’ll be here and you’ll both be holding your babies!”

“Thanks Steven, but you didn’t see her there. She was in a lot of pain, and that horrible doctor was fine with it!”

“Hey! My mom isn’t horrible!” Connie protested from where she was sitting, “I’m sure she just didn’t want to risk the medication affecting Peridot or the babies!”

“Sorry I can’t hear you, I think your voice is being drowned out by MY WIFE’S SCREAMS OF PAIN.”

At that point Connie just put her hands up in front of her as in self defense, almost muttering ‘okay, I get it’ but staying silent nevertheless. It was pointless; there was absolutely nothing that could be said to calm down the anxious girl in front of them.

Well, that was what they thought. There was _one_ thing.

The door to the waiting room opened with one quick swing and a smiling nurse came out, “Ms Lazuli? You can come in n-”

She would have finished her sentence but was left spinning over her own foot as the bluenette ran past her with a speed that would have put the road runner to shame, almost leaving a cloud of dust with her shape behind her too.

She ran like lightning to the room she had last seen her wife and as soon she kicked the door opened and stepped in she swore those must have been the gates to Heaven.

Right in front of her eyes, there she was. Her beautiful Peridot, the love of her life, looking more spent up and happier than ever, holding a small child in each arm. Each kid was wrapped in soft, blue blankets, their eyes were closed in deep slumber and Lapis swore she had never seen more perfect creatures in existence.

“Hey you.” She looked up to meet her lover’s gaze, her eyes reflected exhaustion like she hadn’t seen in her for a long time but completely overshadowed by immeasurable joy. Both pair of eyes were glassy, and soon the bluenette was letting out loud sniffles as tears travelled down her cheeks. Her shaky smile was really all what was needed to know what she was feeling right now.

“Come on Lapis, don’t cry. If you cry I’m going to cry, you know it…” Peridot giggled between hiccups, motioning her to come closer.

The taller girl could barely keep it together as she went to embrace her wife and new born babies. ‘Peri-baby, they are so p-perfect…are these b-beautiful creatures really ours?...”

“Yes, my queen.” The blonde smiled, her gaze going back to the children in her hold, “They are all ours. We made them, and they are here. They are finally here. I can’t believe this, it really feels more like…”

“Like a dream.” Completed the Hawaiian. It was too perfect, she felt so high she must be floating and her chest could burst any moment with pure joy.

“So?” She looked at her wife, confused by the question. “Do you plan to just stay there watching or will you help me out here? My arms are getting tired.” The blonde smiled playfully.

Lapis didn’t need to be told twice, yet she was still in disbelief. She nervously ever so slowly reached for the bump on the arm lying closer to her, the one where her new born daughter was sleeping. She was as precious as her wife and had golden locks all over her tiny head. With the most care she had ever used in her life she held it between her arms, doing her best to gaze on her beauty through teary eyes of joy.

Much to her surprise the little bulge squirmed a little, a tiny mouth opening to let out a little yawn. It was the cutes thing Lapis had ever seen. Or at least it was, until the small child opened her eyes for the very first time and then a little innocent gaze was staring back at the tanned woman, very dark and blue much like her own. After a few moments of expectant stares on both parts, the little girl smiled at her.

And Lapis swore she had never felt so blessed in her life.

“Hey there,” She sobbed happily, “Hey little princess. I’m Lapis, your momma.” She couldn’t help it anymore and started crying in ecstasy, especially when she felt a small fist holding her thumb and happy little babbling filled the room.

However, the babbling didn’t come from the girl in her arms but the other baby in the room. Turning back to her wife she saw their son letting out baby versions of laughter and giggles, apparently he got Peridot’s sensitivity and was easily tickled by her lover’s small hands.

Soon both women were laughing and crying between kisses, incredibly thankful for the amazing things happening to them at that moment.

“Ms and Ms Lazuli?”

They both turned their heads to Dr Maheswaran calling their names from the door. “I’m deeply sorry for interrupting this beautiful moment but there are some people outside wanting to see you. They claim to be family, is that correct?”

They looked at each other fondly and Lapis turned back to the woman. “Yeah, let them in doc. And, uh, sorry about the whole ‘I swear I’ll kill you’ thing.”

The woman just laughed, “Don’t worry Ms Lazuli, you’d be surprised how common it is around here. I’m letting them in now.”

She disappeared behind the wide door, and next time it opened a line of cheerful people emerged from it. They were all gasping and cheering at the sight of the new born babies.

“WOW! They look just like you guys!” Steven had stars in his eyes, looking intently at the twins.

“They are so beautiful!” Pearl had wet eyes as she smiled shakily at the picture in front of her.

Other members of the gang decided to check on Peridot first. “Hey there mommy, how are you feeling?” Asked Garnet placing a hand on her shoulder.

The blonde smiled at her. “I’ll live. Will have trouble sitting for a while though.” She laughed tiredly.

Sheena whistled at her in amazement, “Man, you just gave birth for two and haven’t passed out yet. You are a national hero.”

Everybody laughed in agreement, then Amethyst spoke up. “Well? Are you finally telling us or what? What are their names dude?!”

Ah, right. The couple had withheld from telling them the names they had in mind for a while now, just to keep the liberty to change their minds if anything were to happen. Thankfully it wasn’t the case, and they knew exactly what they wanted their little treasures to be called.

‘Well…’ Lapis looked at Peridot for confirmation to keep talking, which she did after receiving a nod from the short girl, ‘This pretty little princess I’m holding is Chrysocolla.’ She kissed the child on the forehead, getting a happy little sound in return. It sounded just like the one her wife would make ever so often. It was adorable.

‘Man, that’s a great name.’ Jasper said from her spot, the others nodding and saying things in agreement.

“And this little guy over here,” Continued the blonde, gazing lovingly at the child in her arms, “is Pumpkin.” She nuzzled her cheek in his soft ginger hair.

“Pumpkin? Why Pumpkin?”

At that Peridot just extended the arm that wasn’t holding the baby and motioned Lapis to take out her phone and show it to them. The photo gallery was filled with every occasion during the past few months in which the blonde had desperately chugged and gobbled any number of orange looking drinks and meals. There were at least about one hundred pictures, and it was pretty obvious at that point every food in them was pumpkin flavored.

“Take a guess .”

The whole room erupted in laughter, couples hugging each other and their own bellies to contain their joy.

At that moment, Lapis looked up and relished in the setting she found herself in. There she was, a girl that supposedly would never find love, someone supposed to stay completely empty except for the rage and misery she was cursed with from birth, a self proclaimed monster, now the happiest and most joyous person in the world. She was married to the love of her life, had just become mother of not one but _two_ adorable children, all while receiving the love and support of the only people she would ever want to call her family. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was, how _blessed_ she had been by meeting her friends. Then her wife, and finally, her adored kids.

She didn’t know what she had done to deserve such a blissful life. She did know two things however.

She would cherish the blessings she had been granted with forever; along with every person she cared about that made it possible for her to be this happy.

And this wonderful life of hers?

It was only just _beginning_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE comment, come on I know you want to 
> 
> >:D


End file.
